Sickness
by al-star
Summary: Riza came in sick in the office and Roy insist on nursing her. Drabble.


**Pairing: royai**

**Based on a prompt I got (sorry I can't find who it was from): Riza is sick and Roy try to nurse her.**

**Drabble.**

Roy was a bit surprise this morning when he came to work, late as usual. He was ready to be scolded by Riza as he always was, but she was not in the office when he got to work. He thought maybe it was her day off and he forgot, but then remembered she had her day off only two days before. He didn't think much about it and was actually happy because she wouldn't know he was late and thus wouldn't scold him.

Riza showed up thirty minutes later, out of breath. She stopped a moment after closing the door behind her and took deep breaths before straightening herself. She tried to regain her composure, but she blushed when she noticed everybody was staring at her. She walked in front of Roy's desk and brought her heels together, her back straighter than ever.

"I'm sorry to be late, sir. I overslept, it won't happen again" she apologized dutifully.

"At ease, Lieutenant. I won't say anything if you come to work late once in a while" Roy replied.

"Yeah, especially since you yourself came to work late this morning too, huh boss?" Havoc teased.

"Shut up and go back to work!" Roy yelled.

Riza went back to her desk without saying anything. She sat down and began rummaging through her paperwork half-heartedly. Roy was dumfounded that she hasn't said a thing about him being late nor did she seemed to notice what Havoc had said about it. Roy also noticed that her cheeks were slightly red and that she was slouching a bit on her chair. She looked tired and wasn't trying to hide it, which was also very surprising. Overall, Roy concluded that she looked sick. He heard he muffled some coughs during the morning. She was trying to hide them, but he caught her hiding her coughing behind her hand, trying to make it looks like she was thinking about her paperwork. Paperwork, which wasn't actually being done. She went through the pile a bit, but she read them quickly without thinking much about it and signed some without taking the time to understand what was in it.

When noon finally came, Roy dismissed all of his man for lunch break. However, he asked Riza to stay behind for a while, using for excuse that he needed her help with some of his paperwork.

"Is there something you don't understand in your paperwork, sir? She asked with a weak voice when everyone was out.

"You are dismissed for the day Lieutenant, go home and rest" he requested.

"Sir…?" she began.

"Whatever you tell me, you are sick and I want you to take the rest of the day off. I'm almost done with my paperwork and once it's done, I'll go through yours" Roy cut off.

Riza opened her mouth to object, but seeing the look on her superior she decided not to. She was sick indeed. She had a slight fever since she woke up, which only seemed to get worse and horrible headache. Her throat was sore and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Thank you sir" she saluted, then left, leaving Roy alone.

Riza was lying on her couch, half-asleep, when she heard a knock on her door. She decided to ignore it and try to sleep, but the person insisted, forcing her to stand up and answer the door. She opened the door slowly and frowned when she saw Roy standing in front of her, smiling.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" she asked in a grumpy voice.

Riza noticed Roy had two bags in his hands, one from a drugstore and the other from a local restaurant.

"I am here to nurse you a bit" Roy smirked.

Without waiting for her to let him in, he made his way to her kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter. He got out a takeout soup and began rummaging through Riza's cupboard for a bowl. Riza tried to help him look for some, but he shooed her away, telling her to sit on the couch and let him prepare everything. Riza complied, too tired and sick to talk Roy out of it. So she just sat back on her couch, warped her blanket around her shoulders and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Roy was putting a hot bowl of soup in front of Riza, along with tissues and painkillers.

Riza thanked Roy and started eating the meal Roy brought her. She couldn't taste much of it because of her cold, but she could tell it was a delicious meal.

"Thank you, Colonel. I really appreciate" Riza said with a smile.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he smiled back.

Riza closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to Roy. He put his arm around her and Riza slowly drifted to sleep. Roy looked at Riza's sleeping face, happy to see that even if she was sick, she was relieved by his care. Without noticing, Roy fell asleep too on Riza's couch. The two of them were snuggled close to each other, not caring that it was probably inappropriate for a superior officer and his subordinate to cuddle on a couch. But Riza was sick and Roy was trying to take care of her for once.

A few days later, Riza came back to work, fully recovered. As usual, Roy came in late, but didn't try to make excuses this time. His face was red, he looked tired and was coughing. Apparently, he had caught Riza's cold.


End file.
